


kisses

by mendaciousmind



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Kisses, M/M, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendaciousmind/pseuds/mendaciousmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuk loves kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kisses

Hongbin has an awful habit of chewing bubble gum constantly. He claimed it was to keep him from snacking to which everyone rolled their eyes. Sanghyuk however, found it delightful. He loved kissing the slightly chapped, spit slick lips. Hongbin always sighed into the kiss, parting his lips to share the sugary coating left in his mouth. 

Hyuk swore he kept chewing gum just so he could taste. 

\-----  
Sunrise was when he always found Wonshik out on the balcony, smoke billowing from the cigarette in his right hand, a coffee mug held carefully in his left. Hyuk wrapped his arms around the lithe waist pressing his face to Wonshiks back. 

“Morning.” Sanghyuk mumbled pressing kisses to shoulder blades through the thin bed shirt Wonshik currently wore. 

“Morning.” Wonshik smiled, spinning around to press his lips to the youngers, tasting of smoke and coffee and home. 

Sanghyuk wanted to ask him to stop smoking, but he loved the taste too much. 

\-----

Jaehwan has the best lips Sanghyuk has ever had the pleasure of kissing. They were soft and pillowy and it made him want to kiss the pouts right off of Jaehwans face. 

One night after a particularly good show, Jaehwan is curled up in a hoodie on the backstage couch pouting, eyebrows furrowed, an expression solemnly seen on the usually bubbly face. 

“Hey, look at me.” He mumbled, brushing his hands along the sharp jaw line. Jaehwan turned startled to face Sanghyuk when lips were on his and oh- this is what it was like to kiss Jaehwan. Soft, gentle, (and maybe with some hickies.)

\-----  
Taekwoon used to terrify Hyuk, and still mildly does if he's being honest. Being that tall and quiet makes you feel like you're being watched and judged, when in reality the poor man is just incredibly shy. 

The quiet of the studio was comforting, Hyuk sat next to Taekwoon on the piano bench, his head resting on the other man's shoulder as he played. Every so often he could hear rain splashing on the window, and started when he felt Taekwoon pull him closer, and might have let out a little squeak when a shy kiss was pressed to his mouth. (He also vehemently denies to everyone that he turned tomato red when Taekwoon tells them.)

\-----

To Sanghyuk Hakyeon is comfort and warmth, and the color gold. So when Hakyeon finds him curled up in his room, hiding underneath his sheets. He wordlessly slips under the covers facing Hyuk and wraps his arms around his waist. Hakyeon feels the younger shaking, his heart thrumming. He does the only thing how knows how and hums a song and cards his fingers through dry blonde hair. Heaving breaths slowly stutter to a halt, and watery eyes peek out from under the covers. 

“Thank you, Hakyeon.” he mumbles, feeling lips press soft kisses to his face. Hyuk giggles, and sighs when his soft lips are finally (finally) on his.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a cute prompt and a good ten minutes on my phone later here we are


End file.
